The Christmas Bracelet
by jekkah
Summary: JJ receives gifts in the days up to Christmas with a special message - NOW COMPLETE
1. And a Partridge in a Pear Tree

_Author's Note: Just a little Christmas present for us JJ/Hotch shippers. Chapters will be short, but up every day, real life willing. Happy Holidays, everyone!_

**Tuesday, December 13:**

JJ sighed, sitting in her car in front of her apartment building. It was late. She had opted to stay at work as long as possible rather than go home to an empty apartment. Rossi had finally kicked her out of the office saying he wasn't leaving until she left and he wanted to go home. Henry was spending time with Will down in New Orleans. Will had moved back there last month after their break-up and asked to spend the two weeks before Christmas with Henry. JJ couldn't say no considering he rarely had the opportunity to spend time with Henry. Unfortunately, that meant she was childless for the next ten days. Will was bringing Henry back on the 23rd, just in time for Garcia's annual Christmas Eve party.

JJ sighed again. Sitting in her car wasn't going to make the apartment any less empty. She knew she should enjoy her time at home alone. It was a rarity now. She had enjoyed it the first two nights. She had taken a long bubble bath complete with a book and a glass of wine the first night. She had reorganized her kitchen and her bedroom the second night, something she had been dying to do for months. But now, on the third night, she just missed her little boy with his moppet of blond hair and big smile.

"Okay, Jareau, time to stop feeling sorry for yourself," JJ said aloud to the car. She gathered her bag and paperwork from the passenger seat and headed inside. She quickly ran inside the building as it had begun to rain. JJ dropped her keys in front of her apartment door. Bending over to pick them up, she found a small box wrapped in colorful Christmas paper. She grabbed the box and her keys. Glancing at the box, she saw a small tag addressed simply to "JJ." There was no "from" written.

Curious, JJ hurried into her apartment. She threw her coat over the back of the couch and dropped her bag and paperwork on the kitchen table. She sat at the table, examining the box. She carefully removed the paper to find a simple black box. She opened the box to find a gold link bracelet and a single charm. JJ picked the bracelet up to examine it closer. It was a small bird that appeared to be carrying a pear in its mouth. She didn't recognize the type of bird.

JJ searched the box and the wrapping, but found no clues from whom it might have came. It was beautiful, irregardless. She smiled at the thought that someone cared enough to cheer her up when she was feeling blue. Humming softly, she carried the box and the bracelet to her bedroom, suddenly feeling lighter than she had all day. She decided that rather than dwell on not having Henry there, she would focus on doing something for herself. There were several shows she had saved up on DVR; shows without talking dogs and dancing mice. And maybe, just maybe, she could organize a girls' night for tomorrow.


	2. 2 Turtle Doves

_Author's Note: Just a little Christmas present for us JJ/Hotch shippers. Special thanks to **Jamnut**, **cannybairn **(LOL – yeah, I'm not going for subtle with this one!), **MegKate**, **sweber22**, and **whimsical-one-ga** (my thoughts exactly!) for the reviews!_

_**Wednesday, December 14:**_

"Whatcha got there, Jayje?" Prentiss asked, walking over to JJ's desk.

JJ jumped in her seat, dropping the gold bracelet in her hand. Heat rushed to her cheeks drawing a curious look from Prentiss. JJ turned to face Prentiss. "Uh, it's a bracelet."

"A bracelet?" Prentiss repeated. "Who's it from?"

"Um, actually, I'm not sure." JJ sighed when Emily raised her eyebrow. "I found it on my doorstep last night. There wasn't a card; just a tag that said 'JJ.'"

"And you have no idea who it's from?"

JJ shook her head. "None at all."

Prentiss picked the bracelet up from the desk. She studied it closely. "It's beautiful. Is that a pear?" JJ nodded. "Does that mean something to you?"

"No." JJ took the bracelet back from Prentiss. "It made me smile, though."

"Henry still away?" JJ nodded again. "When does he come back?"

"On the 23rd. He's having a good time. I talked to him about an hour ago. Will's neighbors have two little boys right around his age. It's nothing but play dates since he got down there."

Prentiss smiled. "That's good. I'm sure he misses his mama, though."

"A little. It's been rough a bedtime, for both of us." JJ slipped the bracelet into her pocket. "Speaking of being alone, any chance you'd be up for a girls' night?"

"Tonight? I can't tonight, but that sounds like a great plan for Friday... unless you've plans with your secret admirer."

JJ tossed her a glare. "Friday would be great." She stopped Prentiss as she started to walk away. "Hey, Em? Do me a favor and don't tell Garcia about the bracelet. She'll have surveillance set up outside the apartment."

"Sure, no problem."

JJ grabbed Chinese on her way home from work, deciding to indulge herself. She was munching on an egg roll as she reached her front door, the smell of the food in the car too intoxicating to resist. On the center of her mat lay another wrapped box in the same paper as the one before it. JJ swooped down and grabbed it, her heart beating a little faster than normal.

Inside her apartment, she again dumped her coat on the couch and her back on the kitchen table. She grabbed a fork from a drawer and took a bite of her fried rice. She picked up the box and examined it from all sides. Tonight, the tag read "You." JJ chewed, slowly, pondering what that could mean. She unwrapped the gift to find another black box. She opened the box to find another gold charm. This time, she recognized the bird as a dove. She tried as hard as she could to think of why someone would be sending her bird charms, but she drew a complete blank.

Sucking the side of her mouth, JJ slipped the dove onto her bracelet. She grabbed the tag and taped it to the refrigerator next to the tag from yesterday. Clearly, someone was trying to send her a message. It looked like she would need a few more clues to find out just what they had to say.


	3. 3 French Hens

_Author's Note: Almost forgot to publish this today. My nephew's staying with me for a few days and I got distracted! Special thanks to **MegKate** (thanks!), **deeda** (there really have been – even I'm behind on a few of mine!), **Cheeto-Breath** (love the name!), **cannybairn**, and **angry penguin** (so right there with you!)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dvds!_

**Thursday, December 15:**

"Oh, good! You're still here!" Hotch exclaimed, racing into the bullpen.

JJ looked up from her desk, startled. Her fingers, which had been playing with the two charms on her bracelet, stilled. JJ peered at Hotch. His face was near red with panic. "Is everything okay, Hotch?"

"Do you have any plans for the next two hours or so?" he asked, glancing at his watch and then at the door.

"No."

Hotch stood, debating if he could ask the next question. "Is there anyway that you could watch Jack? Jessica has plans and I just got pulled into a meeting. She's dropping him off here anytime now."

JJ smiled, reassuringly. "Of course. I'd love to."

"Thank you, JJ. Really." Hotch flashed her a grin that made her heart skip just a bit. Although not as rare as it used to be, his smiles were still not common occurrences and JJ learned a long time to revel in them when they came.

"Daddy!" Jack squealed, racing into Hotch's arms.

Hotch gave him a kiss and hug. He thanked Jessica and watched her leave before turning his attention back to Jack. He knelt down. "I have a meeting to go to. It shouldn't take too long. You're going to stay out here with Miss JJ for awhile, okay?"

Jack looked from Hotch to JJ and back again. "Okay, Daddy."

Hotch began to thank JJ profusely once again before she practically kicked him out of the bullpen to get him to his meeting. Jack and JJ stared at each for a few moments before Jack handed her his backpack. She pulled out the paper and crayons that he let her know his aunt Jessica had packed in there. Jack climbed onto JJ's lap intent on drawing the perfect Christmas tree for his father.

"Miss JJ?" he asked after a few minutes of concentration.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Jack began to color in the tree. "Is Henry with his daddy?"

JJ patted his hair. "Yep. He's visiting with his daddy down in New Orleans."

He frowned. "Does that mean you'll be alone for Christmas?"

"Nope. Henry will be back next Friday. You'll see him at Miss Penelope's party."

"Oh good." Jack was quiet for a few more minutes. "What about until next week? Are you going to be alone until Henry comes back?"

"Well, I have to work so I won't be lonely then. And Miss Penelope and Miss Emily and I are going out to dinner tomorrow night."

Jack put his crayon down and turned to face her. "I'm going to ask my dad if you can come over on Saturday. Then, you won't be alone."

She kissed his forehead. "That's very sweet of you, Jack."

JJ smiled as she walked towards her front door thinking of her conversation with Jack. He really was one of the dearest kids ever. If Henry grew up half as kind as Jack was, she would have done something right. She paused at her front door, another small package lay in front with "Are" on the tag. She opened it right away and found another gold bird. This time, it appeared to be a hen.

"What's the deal with the birds?" JJ muttered to herself as she entered her apartment. Between the long work day and the two hours of baby-sitting, she decided to try to figure it out tomorrow.


	4. 4 Calling Birds

_Author's Note: Posting just in time for today! Special thanks to **Flames101** (you know I love me some Jack! LOL!), **misalason**, **spk** (no, there's not!), **Jamnut**, **canny-bairn**, and **sweber22** for the reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dvds!_

**Friday, December 16:**

"Any lucky on your mystery man?" Prentiss asked JJ when Garcia had gone to the bar to grab the next round of drinks.

JJ frowned and glanced around. "You haven't said anything, have you?"

"Not a word," Prentiss promised.

JJ slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out the bracelet that now contained three charms. She handed it to Prentiss to take a look. "There seems to be some message to go along with these. The first tag said 'JJ.' The second said 'you.' And the third said 'are.'"

"Are what?"

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug. "I guess I have to wait to see if anything else comes through."

Prentiss studied her for a minute before speaking. "Are you sure we shouldn't mention this to anyone?"

"No." JJ took the bracelet back, shoving it in her pocket. "There's been nothing threatening about any of this. I don't feel like I'm being followed or watched."

"Okay," Prentiss agreed, cautiously. "For now, anyway."

"What are we talking about, my lovelies?" Garcia asked, placing two beers and her pina colada on the table.

JJ turned to Prentiss in a panic. Prentiss raised her eyebrows, amused, before turning back to Garcia. "We were just talking about JJ's date with Hotch tomorrow?"

"Emily!" JJ admonished.

Garcia grinned, mischievously. "Oh, yes! A dinner and a movie date."

"It is not a date! It's just Jack feeling bad for me because Henry's not here. He invited me over for pizza and a Christmas movie so I wouldn't be alone. He probably had to beg Hotch to do it."

"From what I hear, Hotch didn't need any persuading at all to say yes," Emily countered.

JJ glared at her. "And where did you get this information?"

After a brief pause, all three answered, "Rossi."

"He said Jack was so excited that you were coming over, he couldn't stop talking about," Prentiss continued. She bit the inside of her mouth, thoughtfully. "He has a crush on you, you know."

"Who? Jack?" JJ asked, confused.

"No. Well, yes, but I'm talking about Hotch."

JJ huffed and rolled her eyes. "He does not!"

"He does. I noticed it when I first started working there. He also greatly respects and admires you."

JJ looked to Garcia, who nodded. "He does respect and admire you."

JJ waved them off. "That's just because we worked all those long hours together going over cases. It's no different than the way Dave respects and admires you."

"Yeah, yeah," Prentiss replied, but let the subject drop.

The conversation revolving around Hotch's supposed crush preoccupied JJ's thoughts as she reached her apartment later, so much so that she nearly forgot to look for a present. She kicked the box slightly, knocking it on its side. She let out a soft, "Oh" when she realized what she had done. She scooped down and grabbed the box, stepping inside. She glanced at the tag, reading "The."

"That's enlightening," she muttered to herself. She opened the gift to find another gold bird. As with the first bird, she didn't recognize this bird, but thought it might be some sort of blackbird. As she hooked it onto her bracelet, she found her excitement had lessened some as thoughts of her non-date with Jack and Hotch reentered her mind. She silently cursed Emily as she got ready for bed for ever putting the word "date" into her brain.


	5. 5 Golden Rings

_Author's Note: Special thanks to __**Flames101**__ (I hit the second chapter and went "wow, this all sounds kinda stalkery – I have to put that in there!"), __**p95000**__ (I think Rossi and Prentiss have an interesting relationship. I don't 'ship them, but I like their relationship), __**canny-bairn**__, and __**sweber22**__ for the reviews!_

**Saturday, December 17:**

"I think he's down for the count," JJ told Hotch. She was sitting on one end of the couch while Hotch sat on the other with Jack in between the two. Jack's head was in her lap and he was breathing deeply.

"He's completely infatuated with you. He hasn't been able to stop talking about you since you baby-sat him on Thursday," Hotch told her.

JJ blushed, stroking his hair. "He's a pretty great kid."

Hotch stood, picking Jack up. "I'm going to take him to his room. I'll be right back."

"Okay." JJ watched as they left the room. She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about the evening she had just had. Jack had practically jumped into her arms the minute she showed up at the door. He had taken her to see nearly every inch of Hotch's apartment. Jack had insisted on sitting next to her at dinner and when they settled onto the couch for the movie. Her heart fluttered a bit when Jack laid his head on her lap and fell asleep, a sign of complete trust.

"Have you taken a look outside?" Hotch asked her, walking back into the room. He chuckled silently when she jumped. JJ glared at him, but it was short lived as his amusement made her smile. Hotch walked over to the window. "It's really coming down out there. I'm not sure it's safe for you to go out in it."

JJ stood, walking over to the window. "It can't be that- oh." JJ stopped suddenly when she looked out the window. There were several inches of snow on the ground and it was still snowing heavily. The plows hadn't touched the street yet. "I could probably make it home."

Hotch folded his arms, turning to her. "It's late and I insist. Take my room. I'll give you something to sleep in."

"Hotch-" Her protests fell away from her lips when she saw the determination in his eyes. "Okay, but let me take the couch."

"What kind of gentleman would I be then?"

"Okay, if you're sure?" JJ raised her hands in defense when he glared at her. She let him lead her down the hall to his room. He pulled a t-shirt out for her to wear and made a hasty exit from the room. JJ breathed in the scent of the t-shirt. It smelled like Hotch and that thought made JJ's stomach tingle. She frowned, confused by her body's reaction.

JJ quickly changed her clothes and crawled into bed, grabbing her bracelet from her jeans before sliding under the blanket. She laid it on the end table. It now contained five charms: the four birds and a simple gold circle. The present was waiting outside her door when she left for Hotch's. The tag read simply "Most."

She stared at the bracelet as her eyes drifted closed. The presents had provided a fine distraction from missing Henry the last few days, but her time with Jack, as much as she loved it, had brought it all back and her heart felt heavy. JJ buried her head deeper into Hotch's pillow, allowing the comfort of his smell to override any of her body's reactions.


	6. 6 Geese A Laying

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **SQ215**, **p95000**, **Flames101** (WHAT? I love snow!), **therealmrsedwardcullen2013**, **bklyngirl**, and **sweber22** for you reviews! And thanks to everyone who's alerted this story!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dvds!_

**Sunday, December 18:**

"Daddy?" Jack called out, quietly into the room. JJ awoke, instantly alarmed.

"Are you okay, Jack?" she asked, sitting up.

Jack tiptoed a few more steps into the room. "Miss JJ? What are you doing here? Where's my daddy?"

"He's sleeping on the couch. There was too much snow for me to go home."

"Oh." Jack shuffled his feet back and forth.

JJ took in his appearance. "Did you have a bad dream, sweetheart?" She could barely make out him nodding his head in the dark. "Do you want to come up here and tell me about it?"

Again, Jack nodded. He climbed into bed and curled up in her arms. "There was a monster chasing me and I couldn't find Daddy and I couldn't find you."

JJ hugged him tighter, her heart both breaking and swelling for being included in the dream. "Jack, your daddy will always find you, no matter where you are."

"You, too?"

"Absolutely. Anytime you need me, I will come for you."

Jack leaned up and kissed her cheek. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course." JJ smiled as Jack's breathing deepened. She kissed the top of his head before drifting off herself. She was woken early in the morning by the bedroom door opening. She turned her head to find Hotch standing in the doorway, a surprised smile on his face. JJ stared back him, heat rising to her cheeks.

"Sorry," Hotch stuttered, his own cheeks growing red. "I didn't mean to wake you. I couldn't find Jack this morning."

JJ glanced down. Jack was still in her arms. She looked back at Hotch, shaking her head. "He had a bad dream. He wanted to sleep in here. I hope that's okay."

"It's- it's great." Hotch took a deep breath. "I'm glad he feels safe enough with you to do that. I'll let you go back to sleep." He turned to leave, stopped, looking over his shoulder. "Thank you... for everything. You've really made his holiday." he lowered his voice, "and mine."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Hotch was gone. JJ felt a warm flutter deep in her stomach. What exactly had he meant by that? She knew Jack liked her, had a bit of a crush on her, but now she was starting to wonder if Emily was correct that Hotch had a crush on her, too. JJ sighed, cursing Emily for putting the idea in her head. JJ was sure that Hotch was just feeling lonely at the holidays like she was and was grateful to have a friend around. She and Hotch had always shared a special bond. That's all it was.

Thoughts of Hotch preoccupied her mind the rest of the day. She spent it with Jack and Hotch, only heading home after dinner. They'd had a wonderful time, playing in the snow, building snowmen and making snow angels, drinking hot chocolate and watching movies. JJ found herself sad to return home, missing Henry more than she had previously.

Stopping at her front door, she once again found another present. She opened the box to find a golden goose. JJ paused, there was something that the goose triggered, but she couldn't quite capture it. She shrugged to herself, stepping inside her apartment. She added the tag to the others on the fridge, "Wonderful," before heading off to the shower, hoping to calm the million thoughts running loose in her head.


	7. 7 Swans A Swimming

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **sweber22**, **SQ215**, **Jotchprossi18**, **p95000**, **Flames101**, and **canny-bairn** for the reviews. I am absolutely overwhelmed and humbled by the interest in this story. Thank you all so much!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dvds._

**Monday, December 19:**

"Hey," Prentiss said, excitedly as JJ lay her bags down on her desk Monday morning. She sat on the edge of JJ's desk. "How'd it go on Saturday?"

JJ glanced around, making sure no one was paying attention. "It went fine. We had some pizza and watched some movies. Jack fell asleep on me and I had to stay the night."

"Where'd you stay?" Prentiss asked, mischievously.

"In Hotch's room." JJ held a finger up to her, threatening. "He stayed on the couch. He insisted."

Prentiss chuckled. "I bet he did. What the-" she pointed to her wrist.

JJ pulled the bracelet from her pocket, giving it to Prentiss to examine. "Two more birds and a gold hoop."

"So, that's a bird with a pear, a dove, a hen, what looks like a blackbird, a gold hoop, and a goose."

"It's the twelve days of Christmas," Reid mentioned, offhandly, walking past them. They both looked at him, stunned. He dumped his bag on his desk and returned to them, his hand outstretched. "May I?"

Prentiss looked to JJ, who shrugged. She handed the bracelet over.

"See, this is a partridge," Reid explained, pointing to the first charm, "and this is a turtle dove. This one is a hen. There is no such thing as an actual 'French Hen.' This one here is a blackbird, which used to be called a 'colley bird' in England. It's been changed in the song to 'calling bird.' This is a gold ring, but that's actually incorrect, also. The ring in the song refers to a pheasant, but almost no one knows that. This last one is a goose. It's the first six days of the 'Twelve Days of Christmas.'"

JJ and Prentiss both groaned.

"How did I miss that?" JJ asked, taking the bracelet back from Reid. "It's so obvious now."

"Of course, the twelve days of Christmas actually refers to the twelve days between Christmas and the Epiphany, but like a majority of the song, that's fallen into disuse." Reid paused when he realized that were staring hard at him. "What?"

Prentiss shook her head. "So, what does it mean if you get the gifts of the twelve days of Christmas? Or at least the representation of those gifts."

"It means somebody cares about you a lot." Reid smiled at JJ before returning to his desk.

"You don't think Reid..." Prentiss' voice trailed off as she and JJ looked over to him.

JJ bit her bottom lip, thinking it over. "Nah. It's not his style."

Prentiss looked unconvinced. "So, what do your tags say now?"

"'JJ, you are the most wonderful.'"

"Wonderful what?"

JJ shrugged. "I guess I'll find out tonight."

"Great news," Rossi announced, coming into the bullpen and beelining for Prentiss and JJ. "We're on stand down until after the first of the year."

"How did you pull that off?" Prentiss asked him.

Rossi shook his head. "I didn't. Hotch secured it."

"Go Hotch," Prentiss muttered, walking back to her desk. "Hey, Jayje? I want a text tonight."

JJ pulled out her phone as she walked into her apartment that evening, the most recent present in her hand. She sent Prentiss a text that simply read "Woman," assuming Prentiss would know to what she was referring. JJ pulled out the newest charm, a gold swan, and placed it on the bracelet, vowing to do her own research into the history of the twelve days of Christmas.


	8. 8 Maids A Milking

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **Jotchprossi18** (THAT completely made MY day!), **p95000** (of course it had to be Reid!), **Flames101** (all the info Reid stated I found in various articles so I'm assuming they are true), **dakota1013** (thanks!), **RainnyLuby** (you and me both!), and **christmasfevahh** (thank you!) for the reviews! This chapter is bit longer than the others. It got away from me._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dvds!_

**Tuesday, December 20:**

"JJ, can I have a word with you?" Hotch called from his office.

JJ looked up from her paperwork, trying to determine his mood. His face was stoic as always, but he was too far away to see his eyes. His eyes always told her everything. Realizing that everyone was now staring at her, JJ nodded, jumping up from her seat.

"Is everything okay?" JJ asked him, nervously, as she shut his door. She sat down in one of the chairs when he motioned for her to do so.

"I just got off the phone with Ben Wallace, the chief of police in Albany. You sent him a consultation last week." JJ swallowed as she nodded, her heart pounding in her chest. "He was calling to let me know that he was incredibly impressed by the report you sent him. They caught the guy they were looking for based on what you sent them."

JJ released a long breath. "Really?"

"Yes. You shouldn't be so surprised. You're doing excellent work."

"Thank you," she replied in a hushed voice, her cheeks growing red. "That really means a lot coming from you."

JJ caught a spark of something in his eyes, but it was gone before she had time to figure out what it was that she saw. "Was there anything else?"

"Ah, yes, but it's personal." JJ peered at him, curious as to what had Hotch so nervous.

"What is it?"

Hotch fidgeted with the pen on his desk. "Henry comes back on the 23rd, correct?"

"That's right." Her interest piquing.

"I was wondering if you'd like – I mean, if you don't have any plans-"

JJ leaned forward and placed her hand over his. "Just ask, Hotch."

"If you're not doing anything, would you like to have lunch with Jack and I on Christmas Eve at our place? We could all go to Garcia's together."

JJ felt butterflies growing in her stomach. She smiled widely at him. "We don't have any plans. We'd love to."

"Great. Um, Jack will be so thrilled." Hotch grinned at her, making her insides melt just a little.

The memory of Hotch's grin kept JJ buoyed the rest of the day. For the first time in nearly two weeks, she didn't feel the underlining dread that came with missing Henry. She tried to pass it off as excitement that Henry would be home in three days, but her subconscious called her a liar each time by flashing the image of Hotch smiling at her.

She thought about the last few months. She had noticed that Hotch was becoming slightly more attentive to her, but she had brushed it off as his concern over her becoming a profiler. He stood next to her more often, a bit closer than he had in the past at time, but she had chalked that up to being protective of her with the team's lingering hostility over the Emily lie. His nervousness over asking her and Henry to lunch on Christmas Eve could have just been because he was her boss and being unsure of how that would look.

The idea that all of his actions could be rationalized this way actually made her feel heavy in her chest. JJ marveled at that. Could she actually be falling for Hotch? She knew she had a crush on him, had since she first starting working in the BAU. She also knew that men hovering over her for any reason usually drove her away; it had with Will, but she didn't feel any of that ire towards Hotch. In fact, it made her feel good to think he was watching out for her.

She picked up the present at her front door almost as an afterthought. It was the same paper; the same black box. The charm was a gold milkmaid. That wasn't much of a surprise now that Reid had cracked the code. Tonight, the tag read, "In." She put the charm on the bracelet, but contemplated it no further, all attention turned back to Hotch.


	9. 9 Ladies Dancing

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **SQ215** (Wow. Thanks! That's a high compliment!), **misalason**, **p95000**, and **deeda** for the reviews! Just three more chapters to go after this!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dvds._

**Wednesday, December 21:**

When JJ entered the BAU early Wednesday morning, she found Prentiss and Reid waiting for her at her desk just as they had the previous day. JJ tried to look annoyed, but a grinned cracked through at their excitement. She skirted around them to put her bag under her desk.

"Good morning."

Prentiss and Reid glanced at each other. "Well?"

"Well what?" she asked them as innocently as she could.

"Come on, JJ," Prentiss whined.

JJ's smile broke wide. She pulled the bracelet out and handed it to Prentiss. "It's a milkmaid."

Reid took the bracelet and studied it. "What did the tag say?"

"In."

"So, that's 'JJ, you are the most wonderful woman in.'"

"In what?" Morgan questioned, walking up to the three. He eyed them all suspiciously when Reid scrambled to hide the bracelet. "What is going on here?"

JJ threw her hands up in the air. "You might as well tell him, but I'm warning you, Morgan, if Garcia finds out about this, it'll be your head."

With that, JJ forcefully sat in her seat with a huff leaving a bewildered Morgan to turn to Prentiss and Reid. "Well?"

"JJ's been getting gifts from a secret admirer," Prentiss told him, her eyes twinkling.

"Well look at you, Miss JJ," Morgan whistled. "Any idea whom they're from?"

JJ shook her head, amused at Morgan's reaction. Reid handed him the bracelet. "It's the twelve days of Christmas."

"The tags each have a single word, too," Prentiss added. "So far, we have 'JJ, you are the most wonderful woman in.'"

Morgan handed the bracelet to JJ and folded his arms, a soft version of his interrogation face settling over him. "Have you met anyone new lately? Been on any dates?"

"Nope, nothing," she told him.

"Where have these been left?"

JJ scowled as she mumbled, "At my apartment door."

"Well, your security's pretty tight so I'm going to assume that either the person leaving these gifts either lives in your building or is someone you know. How well do you know your neighbors?"

"Mrs. Grant lives across from us and the Bucks live the apartment over. I can't see either of them doing this. The fourth apartment is empty right now and I don't know anyone else," she confessed.

Prentiss lifted off the desk and stood next to Morgan. "Who would the front doorman know well enough to let in?"

JJ shook her head slightly. "Just Will and you guys and I'm pretty sure it's not Will."

"It's not me and it's not loverboy here." Morgan grinned as he ruffled Reid's hair earning him a glare and a swat.

"Unless you're saying that to throw suspicion off of you," Prentiss tossed his way.

"Not me. Sorry, Jayje."

Reid swallowed. "Me either."

"Maybe it's Rossi. It _is_ a gold bracelet." All four eyes turned to Rossi's office. They could just make him out on the phone. "Maybe Rossi is looking for a little JJ loving."

"Oh, ha-ha," JJ replied, hitting him in the shoulder. She opened her mouth to say more, but was stopped when Hotch stepped out of his office causing them all to scattered.

JJ thought over Morgan's input into her gifts as she unwrapped a gold ballerina that night. Her doorman was fairly thorough. Not just anyone could enter. She made sure that he knew all of the members of her team so they could get to her apartment in case of an emergency. Could it be someone on her team giving her these gifts? She had assumed they were a romantic gesture, but maybe she wrong. Maybe someone was trying to cheer her up after the last few months. It wasn't Rossi's style, but it was Garcia's.

She refused to investigate why that thought disappointed her.


	10. 10 Lords A Leaping

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **hot4booth** (I knew a vague amount – enough to know to look for the real gifts when I was writing this), **Jotchprossi18**, **p95000**, **dakota1013**, **SQ215**, **Flames101**, and **The Dog in the Manger** (I'm still squealing! And I will update that one soon – just need to get "Anna Poppins" updated first!) for the reviews. Merry Christmas Eve Eve to those that celebrate and Happy Friday to everyone else! My goal was to keep each chapter between 500 and 600 words. This one completely got away from me!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dvds._

**Thursday, December 22:**

JJ groaned when she entered the bullpen and found Prentiss and Reid once again waiting at her desk. Today, however, they were also accompanied by Morgan. All three were grinning widely.

"Let's see it," Morgan demanded. JJ pulled the bracelet from her pocket and handed it to him.

"The tag said "The," she told them before they had a chance to ask.

Reid took the bracelet from Morgan, studying it closely as if looking for a hidden clue. "'JJ, you are the most wonderful woman in the-'"

"Office? Apartment? Universe?" Prentiss offered. JJ just shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked, noticing her lack of enthusiasm.

JJ shook her head. "I just... I don't think this may be what you guys are thinking. I think it may just be someone trying to cheer me up. A friend."

"JJ, no," Reid protested. "This is basically a love carol. Someone is declaring their love for you. It even says 'my true love' right in it."

"At the very least, I don't think it's Rossi," she countered, torn between wanting to believe someone had romantic feelings for her and unable to have that hope.

"You don't think it's Rossi what?" Rossi asked from above them. All of their heads whipped up. JJ covered her eyes with her hands and moaned. Rossi frowned. "What'd I do?"

JJ walked away, her hands still in her face as she felt a blush encompass her entire body. "I just... can't even... Oof!" JJ stopped suddenly when she ran into something warm and solid. She removed her hands and looked up to see the confused face of Hotch staring back at her. JJ felt her blush deepened and her stomach flutter.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked her.

JJ bit her bottom lip as she nodded. "Yeah. Uh, sorry, I, uh, ran into you."

Hotch glanced back at the other four. "Something going on?"

"Oh, you know, just the usual."

"Mm-hm," he muttered. He looked back down at her and she realized that he hadn't stepped away from her. "When does Henry get home tomorrow?"

She was momentarily distracted by his body heat. "Uh, not until dinnertime."

"Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow then? Just something to keep your mind off of Henry until her comes."

"I'd like that." She smiled widely at him, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She hoped he couldn't hear it.

"Me, too," he whispered in her ear. Hotch gave her a small grin before returning to his office, leaving JJ standing there staring after him.

Rossi touched her shoulder after a few minutes, causing her to jump. "What was that?"

"What was what?" she asked, evasively.

"That little 'conversation' between you and Hotch."

JJ shrugged one shoulder. "He's just trying to keep my mind off of missing Henry."

"Sure, sure," Rossi replied, giving her a wink before wandering away.

JJ was quiet the rest of the day. It occurred to her that she had become a bit more introspective than normal since the bracelet had come into her life. She thought about her body's reaction to Hotch's proximity. She had always been attracted to Hotch, he was a handsome man, but earlier the only thing she could think about was how sweet his lips would taste on hers.

She vigorously shook her head as she absently picked up the latest present from the front door. She realized as she pulled out the gold charm shaped as an English lord that the reason she had been so disappointed at the idea that Rossi or Garcia or a random person in her building was that she wanted the bracelet, the charms, the "true love" to be from Hotch.

JJ gazed down at the tag in her hand, which read "world." Her entire world was now rocked. Was it possible that she had fallen in love with Hotch and never discerned it? Sure, they had grown closer since left the BAU; first with phone calls nearly every day and then by clinging to each other through the Emily lie. Sure, she had written him every day he was in Pakistan, but that was just because she didn't want him to be lonely... as lonely as she was without him around. And, sure, since the entire team was back together, they hadn't given up their closeness, continuing to see each other outside the office for playdates with the boys and sometimes without them, but that didn't mean... Did it?

JJ smacked her forehead, but refused to name it even to herself. She suddenly found herself looking at lunch tomorrow with a lot more trepidation.


	11. 11 Pipers Piping

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **The Dog in the Manger** (you totally made my day!), **Jotchprossi18**, **hot4booth** (sweet! Let me know if you guessed right!), **p95000**, **cannybairn** (Merry Christmas to you!), and **MegKate** (thanks!) for the reviews! Merry Christmas, Everyone! The final chapter will be up tomorrow. Posting this one a bit early before I head off to my mom's._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dvds._

**Friday, December 23:**

"JJ? JJ!"

JJ looked up from her plate of food. It was clear from Hotch's tone that he had been trying to get her attention for awhile. "Huh?"

Hotch put down his fork and looked at her closely. "Is everything okay?"

"Um, yeah." She sighed when he just continued to stare at her. "I didn't sleep well last night. Probably excitement over Henry coming home."

"I'm sure that's it," he told her, but looked unconvinced.

JJ took a sip of her water. "Were you asking me something?"

"Yes," he replied, allowing her to thankfully change the subject. "I was wondering if I could drop Jack off early at your place tomorrow. Beth wants to get in one more run before she heads out for the holidays."

"Beth. Right," JJ muttered, feeling her heart drop into her stomach. She had forgotten about his running partner. Everyone on the team was convinced that if they weren't dating already, they would be soon. JJ felt the food she had eaten roll around her stomach. She had completely misread Hotch's kindness the last few months as something more.

Hotch grabbed her hand, noticing her flinch at the contact. "Are you okay? You look green all of a sudden."

She removed her hand from his and took another sip of water. "I'm okay. I just have a headache. It'll go away after I get some sleep."

"You're sure?"

She nodded, unable to look him in the eye. "You can drop Jack off whenever tomorrow. Henry and I are at home until Garcia's party." JJ glanced at her watch. "We should probably get back. It's getting late."

"How'd the lunch date go?" Prentiss asked when JJ and Hotch split apart at the elevators.

"It wasn't a date. Lunch was fine," JJ told her deflated.

Prentiss grabbed her arm as JJ tried to pass. "Is everything okay? You seem upset."

"I wish people would stop asking me that. I'm fine. I just have a headache because I didn't sleep well last night."

"JJ, come on. Talk to me," Prentiss begged.

JJ rubbed at her eyes. "I wish I had never gotten that stupid bracelet. It's just made everything real confusing."

"JJ-"

JJ pulled away from her. "I've got to get to my desk. There's a few more cases I need to get through before the weekend."

JJ felt her defeated mood lift the moment she heard the knock on her apartment door. She opened the door to find Henry and Will standing on the other side.

"Mama! Mama!" Henry shouted, jumping into her arms.

"Baby! I missed you so much! So, so much!" JJ told him, covering him with kisses.

Henry grinned at her. "Missed you, Mama."

"How was the flight?" JJ asked, taking him in for the first time. He was clean-shaven and had put a few pounds on. He looked healthier and happier than he had the entire time she'd known him.

"Everything was fine. Henry's a champ," Will told her.

"Do you want to come in?"

Will ruffled Henry's hair. "I have to get back to the airport. I have a return flight in a few hours. I have plans early tomorrow."

JJ grinned at the twinkle in his eyes as he mentioned "plans." "Okay. I guess we'll talk to you tomorrow before bedtime then."

"I almost forgot. We found this outside your door." Will held the small present out to her. "The tag just says 'Love.' Any idea what it is?"

JJ's smile wavered slightly as she took the gift. "It's nothing."

"That look of sadness that passed over your face wasn't nothing."

"You always could read me too well," she sighed. "Someone's been dropping off charms, each one representing one of the twelve days of Christmas. I thought maybe it meant something, but I don't anymore."

"Maybe you were hoping they were from a certain supervisor of yours?" He chuckled when she glared at him. "I always did think he had a thing for you."

JJ shook her head. "Well, he's dating someone so..."

"I'm sorry to hear that. He's one of the few people I would mind losing you to, so to speak. You always were close friends for co-workers." Will kissed her sweetly on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, JJ." He kissed and hugged Henry good-bye before heading out of the apartment. "I'll talk to you soon."

She thought about Will's words after Henry went to sleep that night. She was staring at the gold piper she had received. Whether or not Hotch was dating someone else, he was still her friend. He had been terrific with Henry since Will moved back to New Orleans. She resolved to focus on their friendship, including being happy for his potential new relationship. Besides, tomorrow was Christmas Eve and Garcia's infamous party. Who could be sad when facing that?


	12. 12 Drummers Drumming

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **hot4booth** (I considered those, too, if it helps!), **p95000** (I can't imagine anyone would!), **Jotchprossi18**, **The Dog in the Manger** (thanks again! Merry Christmas!), **Flames101** (me, too!), **sweber** (for both reviews!), **SQ215** (yep!), **therealmrsedwardcullen2013** (the notes read "JJ, you are the most wonderful woman in the world. Love"), and **MegKate** (had to hold off to the end!) for the reviews. Thank you to everyone who has alerted and favorited this story, too. I am completely amazed by the response to this story, which was just a Christmas story. I cannot thank you all enough and I hope the ending doesn't disappoint. My word count limitation was completely blown on this chapter. Happy Holidays! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dvds._

**Saturday, December 24:**

"Merry Christmas, Miss JJ!" Jack shouted when JJ opened the door to her apartment.

"Merry Christmas, Jack!" She gave him a big hug. She helped to remove his jacket revealing a Rudolph sweater complete with a blinking nose. "I love your sweater."

Jack glanced down at it. "Thank you. Miss Penelope gave it to me."

JJ shared an amused glance with Hotch. "Of course, she did. She got Henry's sweater, too."

"Jack!" Henry squealed. He rushed over to hug Jack, causing them both to tumble. Jack and Henry both got up, giggling, before running off towards the television.

"Thank you for doing this," Hotch told her, his eyes cautious after yesterday.

JJ squeezed his arm. "It's not a problem. Henry adores Jack. We're just making cookies so go enjoy your run." She felt a a twinge of sadness when he closed the door, but pushed it down in favor of making cookies with the boys.

Hotch returned just over an hour later, surprising JJ. She was sure he would be out longer. He jumped in her shower to get the sweat off while JJ and the boys decorated the cookies they had made. Henry accidentally spilled a glass of milk all over her shirt. She stood quickly and hurried to her room to change. JJ opened her bedroom door to find Hotch standing there clad only in a towel.

"Oh my God!" JJ exclaimed, her face reddening though she didn't turn away, mesmerized by the sight of his bare chest. "I'm sorry. I thought you were still in the shower. I just need to grab a new shirt. Henry spilled milk all over mine. I-"

"JJ?" Hotch said, calmly.

She closed her eyes, briefly. "Yeah?"

"Take a breath," he teased, causing her to chuckle.

"I'm sorry." She turned from him, rummaging through her dresser to find a shirt before scurrying from the room.

JJ was busy making pasta at the stove when Hotch entered the kitchen. He admired the work the boys were doing on the cookies for a few minutes before turning his attention to JJ. "Anything I can do to help?"

"There's a bag of salad in the fridge. Could you put that into those bowls?"

Hotch filled the bowls while JJ cleared the kitchen table.

"Daddy?" Jack asked as JJ placed the pasta on the table. "Is Miss JJ mad at you?"

Hotch looked at JJ, who refused to look back at him. JJ knelt beside Jack. "No, I'm not mad at your dad. Why do you think that?"

"Because you won't look at Daddy."

"He's right," Hotch muttered into her ear causing her to jump slightly.

She stood up and looked him in the eye. "I'm not mad... just a little embarrassed."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about." Impulsively, he grabbed her, pulling her in for a tight hug. She nestled into his chest subconsciously. Hotch kissed the top of her head. "Come on. We should have just enough time to get two Christmas movies in before we go to Garcia's."

Hotch released her, leaving her thoroughly confused. The hug was not something he normally did. In fact, she could count on one hand the number of times she had seen him hug anyone on the team. It had taken all of her willpower to not breath in his scent deeply and place a kiss over his heart. But the kiss to the top of her head was almost like that of a father to his child. Mentally, she chastised herself for even analyzing his actions. She had promised herself just last night to focus on their friendship and to be happy over his budding relationship, yet here she was, trying to find meaning in what was nothing more than a friendly gesture.

"Sounds great," JJ told him, enthusiastically.

"Merry Christmas!" Jack and Henry shouted when Garcia opened the door to her place.

Garcia bent down and kissed each of their cheeks. "Merry Christmas, my lovelies!" She stood up and hugged both JJ and Hotch. "Merry Christmas, you two. Come on in."

"It looks like Santa threw up in here," JJ commented, removing her coat and Henry's. Every inch of her apartment was decked out in some sort of holiday gear.

"Jack, Henry," Garcia said, grabbing their hands while she ignored JJ's remark. "There are some gifts under the tree for you."

"Yay! Gifts!" Henry hollered. He tugged on Garcia's hand to make her move, but Jack refused to budge until his father gave the okay. With a quick nod from Hotch, all three were off.

Hotch grabbed JJ's elbow as they made their way towards the tree to watch the boys unwrap their gifts, greeting members of the team as they went. Hotch remained close to her while they took in the scene. Henry ripped through his presents, leaving an explosion of wrapping and ribbon in his wake. Jack, on the other, opened his gifts slowly, handing the paper to Garcia to throw away.

"This is the best Christmas that Jack's had in a long time," Hotch whispered to JJ. "A lot of that is thanks to you."

"Me? I haven't done anything really," she protested.

Hotch turned her so that they were facing each other. "Of course, you have. You drew Christmas pictures with him when you baby-sat. You watched hours and hours of Christmas movies with him last weekend. You played in the snow with him. You've spent all day today with him making cookies and watching movies. He hasn't stopped talking about you."

JJ smiled. "I'm glad I could help make his Christmas better."

"Not just his. I-"

"Hey, JJ?" Reid called out. "Can you come here and settle a bet between Morgan and I?"

JJ shrugged sheepishly at Hotch before walking away. She continued to watch him out of the corner of her eye while she mingled with her team. As she helped Jack get a plate of food, she noticed Hotch and Garcia in the corner of the living room in what appeared to be an intense conversation. Garcia was shaking her finger at Hotch as Hotch just shook his head. Finally, he threw his hands up and walked away, coming straight to JJ.

"JJ, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her, his cheeks slightly red.

She nodded. "Jack, can you take this plate with two hands and go sit with Uncle Dave?" She waited until Jack was settled before following Hotch into the kitchen. "What's going on? It looks like you were having quite a talk with Garcia."

"Oh, that was nothing," he waved off. "I have something for you: a gift."

JJ felt all the air whoosh from her lungs. "Y-you did?"

"Yeah. Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Hotch waited until she did so before placing her present in her hand. "Go ahead and open them."

JJ felt all her blood rush to her head. In her stretched hand lay a small box wrapped in the same paper she had been seeing for the last eleven days. There was a single tag on the box that read "Hotch." She tore her eyes away from the box to look at him, knowing that a little gold drummer lay inside. His face was brimming with anxiety.

"You?" she asked, her voice hushed. "How?"

"I had a little help," he told her, glancing through the doorway where Garcia was watching them. "I wanted to show you how much I care about you... how much I love you."

JJ blinked rapidly. "Love me?"

Hotch nodded, swallowing hard. "My entire world was rocked the day that your transfer went through. I knew then that you weren't just a co-worker to me. At first, I chalked it up to us being friends, but while I was in Pakistan, I clung to your letters like a lifeline. I knew then that my feelings were much deeper. When I returned in the middle of all that chaos and the only thing I wanted to do was hold you close, I knew I had fallen in love with you. I can't remember the last time I was as happy as when I heard that you and Will had broken up." Hotch stopped his rambling when he realized JJ was still standing there with her hand outstretched. "I understand if you don't feel the same way. I just-"

He was cut off suddenly when flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. "I love you, too."

She kissed him again until a round of applause broke him apart. They looked over to see nearly the entire apartment looking at them. JJ felt her cheeks flame. She buried her head into his chest and allowed him to walk her deeper into the kitchen.

"What about Beth?" she asked him when her back hit the wall.

"She's my marathon partner. That's all. She's been dating a very nice gentleman for the past two years." Hotch brushed the hair from her forehead. "You're the only one I want... if you'll have me."

She reached up and lightly brushed his lips with her own. "Always. Merry Christmas, Hotch."

"Merry Christmas, JJ."

END


End file.
